Haikyu! Hayaku Ippai Dashete! Lemon Mature One-shot
by OugarashiKazami
Summary: A Lovely Coaching session from Kageyama turns into a mess! [ Lemon ] [ Mature ]


The musty smell of dust filled the gymnasium. Hinata was faithfully practicing his spike serves, he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't ordered by his tyrant of a captain Sawamura. Of course Hinata's short stature didn't help his serves go over the net, and his power barely made up for it.

Hinata thought to himself "Kuso, If only I had Kageyama's height and Asahi's power I wouldn't have to practice serves all day."

While in mid pout Kageyama entered the gym and noticed the shrimp. "He's just practicing serves again."

After an hour of strictly practicing serves Hinata had enough of it and finally gave up.

"KUSO IF ONLY I HAD A SENSEI-SAN TEACH ME!" The orange lad exclaimed. This struct a chord with Kageyama but not in an offensive way.

Kageyama ran to Hinata and began giving instructions right away, and in a motherly and nurturing manner, it was almost as if Kageyama from the beginning wanted to tutor him.

"Your form is wrong, try copying me." Filled the sound waves in the gym. Kageyama was patient with his partner-in-crime and dutifully did the form properly. Hinata could only stand in awe of the amazing display of skill being performed by Kageyama.

Kageyama could notice his stares of course, but instead of normally hating it he infact wanted the attention. Kageyama could feel the excitement pile up within him while Hinata's eyes were glued on his glutes.

Hinata couldn't follow the form just by watching it he needed to be guided physically, and in a really touchy manner.

"KAGEYAMA~ Can you hold me and teach the form like that?" Hinata playfully asked. Kageyama was a bit flustered but in the end he obliged.

Kageyama stood close to Hinata, to the point of where Hinata could feel his breath. Hinata's heart started to skip beats, body temperature started going up rapidly, and he started sweating profusely.

In the midst of this Hinata started grinding his lower body upon his instructor and he grabbed Kageyama's hand and directed it to his mouth, where he sucked on each finger as if it were a Popsicle.

Kageyama was taken aback by this behaviour at first, but gradually he started teasing his student in his erogenous zones.

First he twiddled his fingers all over Hinata's furnace of a mouth. Don't let the overflowing saliva fool you, Hinata's mouth wasn't a spring rather it was a geyser that was damn well ready to blow at a moment's notice.

Second Kageyama started to put his hand towards Hinata's nether reigons and started to gently tug on his member, all the while Kageyama's mouth approached his partner's and was engulfed in a sweet summer's kiss.

Hinata started singing a tune of lust into Kageyama's gaping mouth. Kageyama was entranced by this symphony and he started singing with him and the silent gym of old was no more, it was now a concerto in MOAN Major.

All clothes were removed, gently and with ease. Hinata shaped Kageyama's bare body with his calloused hands and was fairly impressed, not just with his muscle but all the huge third leg that had been hanging over him.

"WOW!" Exclaimed the orange haired lad. "I expected you to be big but I didn't know you were this big."

Kageyama was happy to hear the compliment and he responded to it with action.

Kageyama started licking Hinata's neck while his fingers were busy playing with his partner's pink and pointy nipples.

Hinata took this happily and started moaning even harder than before, to showcase his excitement as he did not want to disappoint his partner's hard work.

Hinata then proceeded to grab a hold of Kageyama's impressive 9 inches and started a grandiose act of fellatio on has ever seen. Every time Hinata would pull his head back it would be a quick and instant movement, rather he opted to move with grace and wrapped his entire head to Kageyama's head.

It was ecstatic, Kageyama could feel all his electrons turn into protons. Needless to say this experience was one he wanted to keeping on experiencing over and over and over again.

"I thought the only thing your mouth could do was complain, seems like I was wrong." Said Kageyama.

"DAMARE KONOYAROU! Just enjoy what I have made you experienced." Replied Hinata.

Kageyama then teased Hinata.

"Tell me Hinata what do you want?" He playfully asked.

Hinata knew where this was going and he just went straight to the point and answered directly.

"I want your chinpo up my oshiri! HAYAKUU!" Replied Hinata.

Kageyama obliged and did what he was told.

Hinata felt a sub and half up his ketsu-ana, but strangely he didn't feel pain he only felt comfort and the sincerity of Kageyama's care and love for him.

"It feels warm." Said Hinata.

"I only want what feels best for you and me." Kageyama said as he stared into the doe-like eyes of Hinata.

Hinata felt a spark, not a sexual on but a romantic one. He looked back into Kageyama's eyes and was enamored by the sheer beauty of his Jet-black retinas. Hinata looked deeper into those eyes and he instantly figured it out, this wasn't a fling they were having it was a session of making love.

They were both at their wit's end. Kageyama was about to spread his seed all over Hinata.

"SHOOT IT ALL OVER ME 3 I WANNA BE YOURS." Shouted Hinata.

Kageyama was excited to hear these words come out of Hinata's mouth.

"I LOVE YOU HINATA." EXCLAIMED Kageyama as he shot his huge load all over Hinata's small body.

They laid together and thought about what had just happened.

Hinata started laughing, manically.

"Why?" asked Kageyama.

"Is this our first day together as a couple or was this a trial mode?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama went closer to Hinata's face "This is the first of our forever."


End file.
